


This Can't Be Happening

by TardisLady40



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 22:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisLady40/pseuds/TardisLady40
Summary: The doctor and her team explore a robot store in Japan and are in for a big surprise





	This Can't Be Happening

The Tardis team travels to Japan and when they get to Japan, they get the word from a few people that every time they are walking at night, they hear strange noises coming from the Tsukumo Robot Kingdom store. The team walks around outside for a while quietly talking to one another. “Okay, so once this store closes we will go in there and check it out,” the doctor says. "I think we should wait like 30 minutes after they are closed because that gives the weird activity time to start,“ Yaz says. "Great idea Yaz, 10 points for you,” the doctor replies. They all walk around outside for a bit taking in the view until it’s time. They hear some strange noises coming from the store already. The doctor reaches into her jacket pocket, “Guys I got us some hands free walkie talkies, they work just like a blue tooth,” the doctor says as she puts hers over her left ear. Graham, Ryan, and Yaz put theirs over their ears too. They step inside the store and right as they get in the doctor instructs them, “Let’s split up, Ryan and Graham go in that area while Yaz and I will stay over here.”

Yaz starts walking ahead of the doctor and almost gets out of her sight when she feels someone grab her arm from behind, “We need to stick together, I don’t need you getting hurt.” Yaz sighs, “I’ll be fine okay, besides I have the walkie talkie.” The doctor squeezes Yaz’s arm, “Okay and promise me you’ll let me know right away if you need me.” Yaz smiles at the doctor, “I promise, I will.” Yaz walks off and is now out of sight. The doctor inspects the shelves with the robots. “Hmm everything looks normal and they seem to be turned off.” She scans them with her sonic screwdriver.

Meanwhile, Yaz stops and stares at a huge robot that looks like nothing she’s ever seen before. It looks like a robot that has a plunger attached to it. It also has a long thing sticking out from the front of it and a blue light that appears to be on. It has lots of round things that look kinda like bolts around the bottom area of it. “Well, aren’t you a strange looking robot,” Yaz says. Suddenly, the robot speaks, “Y-o-u a-r-e- t-h-e- s-t-r-a-n-g-e o-n-e, i-d-e-n-t-i-f-y i-n-t-r-u-d-e-r!” Yaz jumps when she hears it speak! “I’m Yaz and you better be a nice robot or I’ll get the doctor!” The robot moves closer, “Y-o-u- k-n-o-w t-h-e- d-o-c-t-o-r!” Yaz raises her eyebrows, “Yeah but who are you and how do you know her?” The robot coninues to move closer to Yaz as she backs up almost against a wall. “T-h-e- d-o-c-t-o-r i-s- t-h-e e-n-e-m-y!” Yaz points her finger at the robot, “You listen to me, the doctor is good and not an enemy to anyone!”

Yaz gets ready to push the button on her ear walkie talkie to activate it but the robot moves closer. “T-h-e- d-o-c-t-o-r- i-s- a-n- e-n-e-m-y- o-f- t-h-e- d-a-l-e-k!” The Dalek raises it’s plunger and gets Yaz pushed against the wall. Yaz quickly pushes the button on her walkie talkie and breathes heavy, slightly getting out the words, “Doctor!” The doctor quickly runs over to where she hears noise, she sees Yaz against the wall and the Dalek pinning her against it. The doctor runs up to the Dalek and grabs her sonic screwdriver from her pocket. “I-d-e-n-t-i-f-y i-n-t-r-u-d-e-r i-d-e-n-t-i-f-y.” The doctor holds up her sonic screwdriver, “I’m the doctor!” The dalek turns and points it’s plunger at the doctor. “Y-o-u- a-r-e -n-o-t- t-h-e- d-o-c-t-o-r- y-o-u- a-r-e- a- w-o-m-a-n!” The doctor keeps pointing her sonic at the dalek, “Funny story, I was a man but now I’m a woman and I am the doctor!” The doctor grabs Yaz’s hand and pulls her as they start to run away from the dalek! The doctor points her sonic at the dalek while running away but the dalek shoots back. The dalek shoots again and comes close to hitting Yaz but the doctor pushes Yaz out of the way and gets hit in the arm! Yaz and the doctor get around the corner safely before slowly easing their way around the corner. The dalek appears again but in front of them and is about to shoot, “Duck now Yaz,” the doctor instructs! The doctor pushes Yaz down and lands on top of her. The doctor raises her sonic and points it at the dalek hitting it. The dalek quickly goes away. “Is your arm going to be okay?” Yaz asks. “Yeah I’ll be fine when I get back in the Tardis.”

“Please get out of here and go in the Tardis, I’ll take care of these Daleks!” The doctor says. “Just be careful, okay?” Yaz says. “Don’t worry, I will.” Yaz gives the doctor a gentle kiss on the lips before heading to the Tardis. The doctor goes into the bathroom and fills a bucket full of water, when she comes out of the bathroom she sees the daleks. “Y-o-u- w-i-l-l- b-e- e-x-t-e-r-m-i-n-a-t-ed!” The doctor throws the bucket of water on the daleks and suddenly they short out! She sneaks out of the store afterwards and heads back to her Tardis, joining the team. The doctor holds her arm while entering the Tardis. “Are you sure, you’ll be okay?” Yaz asks. “Yeah did I mention, the Tardis also holds healing bandages?” The doctor points to where the bandages are. Yaz gets one and places it on the doctor’s arm and smiles at the doctor. “You really scared me when you got shot in the arm!” The doctor gives Yaz a gentle hug, “It was worth it cause we can’t have a universe without Yaz in it!” The doctor smiles.


End file.
